Call of Duty: Iron Wolf
Call of Duty: Iron Wolf is a first person shooter game developed by Treyarch for the Call of Duty franchise, serving as the ninth game of the main series. It is the second and final installment of the Iron Wolf story line. While set primarily in World War II, it also has minor settings in the Cold War, being the first game in the series to feature that setting. Like its predecessor, it takes place (mostly) in World War II, focusing on the character, Viktor Reznov. Campaign Setting The game is set mostly in World War II, with the remaining couple of missions taking place in the Korean War and the Soviet-Afghan War, respectively. There are five playable characters. The first is Sergeant/Captain Viktor Reznov of the Soviet Red Army as he fights in battles for Stalingrad, Kharkov, Kursk and Manchuria. The second is Private Edric Henderson of the United States Marine Corps as he fights in Pacific war battles for Tarawa, Saipan and Tinian. The three other playable characters include Corporal Heinrich Schifler of the German Afrika Korps as he fights in Tunisia, Private/Sergeant Chris Miller of the United States Marine Corps, who fights in Korea at the battle for Chosin Reservoir, and had served alongside Henderson in the Pacific, and Lieutenant John Price of the Special Air Service, helping the Mujahideen in the siege of Khost. Plot The story begins in late 1942 in Tunisia, North Africa. During the Run for Tunis, German soldier, Corporal Heinrich Schifler is fighting in a vicious battle to defend German lines by fighting off British assaults and then fighting and eliminating British positions and defenses in the desert before moving to assault the nearby town of Khirsijine, fighting to seize and hold the town. On the way, he is forced to help mysterious SS soldiers lead by SS-Standartenfuhrer Karl von Hershing secretly there to retrieve a journal from SAS commandos. After these objectives are completed, the sadistic Hershing murders Schifler's comrades, Hans Kiefel and Reinifer, so in response, Schifler tries to make off with the journal, but he is fatally shot by Hershing. Even so, Schifler manages to get a piece of the journal to escaping British soldiers, one of them being Jack Price, then Schifler dies. Turning to the Pacific theater, Private Edric Henderson, with Private Chris Miller and Sergeant Tom Sullivan, help the United States Marines make their assault on Tarawa Atoll. After crushing the Japanese beach defenses, they keep fighting past enemy positions and defenses on the island until they seize a headquarters. After the battle, they find information on Japanese officer, Colonel Hiroshi Shirasaki, and his links to Nazi forces secretly in China, particularly with Hershing. Meanwhile, on the Eastern Front, Sergeant Viktor Reznov and his comrade, Private Dimitri Petrenko, help cover a hopeless charge at German lines in Stalingrad, which ends with Reznov dueling with and killing the same sniper that shot off his finger, before they then escape. Later on, after the Soviets achieve victory at Stalingrad, Reznov is fighting in the battles for Kharkov. Leading the Russians with Dimitri at his side, Reznov fights past the German perimeter defenses in the outskirts and then keeps fighting in the streets of the city itself, meeting Private Kiril Chernov, who takes him to Lieutenant Mikhail Vylkalev, who tasks him with taking the train station. After a fierce confrontation with mysterious and very strong SS soldiers, they take the station, and the Soviets dig in. Shortly after, the Germans counterattack, and Reznov keeps fighting to defend Russian defensive lines in Kharkov. After fierce fighting to fend off the German assaults, Reznov helps the others escape, but gets separated as a result. Finding Dimitri, he and Reznov evade SS patrols, but they encounter Hershing himself, who nearly kills them. Luckily, Vylkalev comes in and saves them and takes them away from Kharkov. Shifting back to the Pacific theater, Henderson is fighting in the vicious battle for Saipian. As the Marines assault Saipian, with Miller and Sullivan at his side, Henderson fights and eliminate Japanese defensive lines and positions on the island perimeter, then he keeps fighting past Japanese defenses and eliminating the defending garrison, helping the Marines establish a beachhead. Afterwards, with Miller, Sullivan and the Marines helping him, Henderson keeps fighting by defending several Marine defensive lines on Saipian, fighting off Japanese assaults to defend the lines in a vicious battle, then Henderson keeps fighting to eliminate Japanese defenses, positions and lines, fighting hard until they assault and seize the supply camps and eliminate the Japanese garrisons in the area. As the battle for Saipian rages, Henderson, Miller, Sullivan and the Marines make their way to a Japanese civilian village on the island, and they closely befriend the villagers. However, Japanese forces raid and assault the village, and Henderson and the Marine keep fighting fiercely to defend it. After much vicious, hard fighting, they defend the village, and then help the mostly surviving civilians get to safe US camp, then Henderson keeps fighting until Saipian is completely seized by the Americans. Back in Eastern Europe, Reznov discovers from Vylkalev that Hershing and the SS soldiers from the Kharkov train station are all part of a secret and very powerful Nazi German military force called the German Asien Korps, which are based in China, and Reznov volunteers to help be rid of them, planning to confront them at Kursk. Now fighting in the fierce battle of Kursk, first, Reznov fights hard to defend Russian lines, fending off German assaults and eliminating positions, and then fighting to seize and hold villages. They also manage to raid a camp in a T-34 tank, but while they are able to escape, sadly, their comrade, Commissar Yuri Kamarov, is wounded and brutally executed by Hershing. Hershing then leads Dimitri and the Russians in fighting German forces in a forest and then raiding a village in a fierce battle. After this, they disguise themselves as German soldiers and infiltrate Hershing's nearby camp, retrieving a journal. However, angry over Kamarov's death Reznov and Dimitri confront Hershing, which leads to their capture. However, they immediately break out and escape with Russian prisoners, then they all help defend a Russian line by fending off pursuing SS forces. After this, they discover Hershing commandeering a couple of trains to take stolen gold to Manchuria, with Hershing's right hand, Captain Leischer, commanding the second. Reznov keeps fighting to eliminate German defensive lines and supply holds, then seizing villages, Reznov leads a successful ambush on the second train, with Reznov confronting and killing Leischer while the Germans are destroyed at Kursk. Meanwhile, back in the Pacific, Henderson helps with Marines assault the island of Tinian, first by making a raid on the Tinian Town settlement to divert attention from the actual landing. With Miller and Sullivan, Henderson fights Japanese defenses and positions, then helps assault Tinian Town, where they encounter Shirasaki himself. Though Shirasaki leaves, they manage to rescue prisoners and escape on a couple patrol boats, making their way back to the actual landing site. There, they fight to defend American lines and positions by fending off Japanese assaults, then they use a Sherman tank to destroy a headquarters. Afterwards, with Miller and Sullivan, and also joined by their superior, Captain Henry Lindner, they help in fighting to defend Marine lines by fighting off Japanese assaults, then they make their way up to a hill to find Japanese artillery. They assault the Japanese garrison, then they fight their way to a ridge. As they keep fighting in a fierce battle in the ridge, they find and destroy the artillery guns. As they fight to escape, sadly, Henderson is wounded, and while Miller, Sullivan and Lindner fend off the Japanese garrison, Henderson dies from his wounds. Afterwards, Miller and Sullivan are transferred to the 1st Marine Division to partake in the Assault on Peleliu. Returning to Russia, after their service in capturing Berlin, Reznov and Dimitri are both awarded the Order of Lenin and Medals as Hero of the Soviet Union, as well as given promotions. Now a Captain, Reznov leads Soviet troops in the Invasion of Manchuria with Vylkalev at his side. After destroying Japanese positions, they helps fend off Japanese soldiers ambushing nearby Chinese soldiers, who are lead by Reznov's old friend, Captain Chen Li-Jin. With the Russians and Chinese working together, Reznov keeps fighting as he and his Russians help the Chinese fighting in fierce battles to eliminate Japanese defenses. While the Chinese keep fighting fiercely and eliminating Japanese defensive lines and positions, Reznov eliminates Japanese positions and raids a camp, then they fight to eliminate the Japanese garrison in the area. After this, they move to seize Hailar in order to relieve Soviet troops there. Reznov keeps fighting past Japanese lines and defenses, then he helps assault Hailar, fighting through the city and then capturing and executing Lieutenant Misuki, Shirasaki's right hand. They then fight hard to seize and defend the city from Japanese counter assaults. After this, Reznov leads the Russians and Chinese as they keep fighting Japaneses defenses, fighting hard to eliminate Japanese defensive lines and positions, then seizing and holding villages. While leading the Russians, they encounter German soldiers assisting the Japanese. With Vylkalev and the Russians, Reznov keeps fighting the German and Japanese defenses, fighting past German and Japanese held villages until they find Shirasaki, gaining information and then executing Shirasaki. With help from the Russians, Reznov keeps fighting past German and Japanese forces and then he escapes. Learning that Hershing's operations are running from a secret Manchurian castle, Reznov and Vylkalev lead the Russians in fighting past German defenses until they reach and storm the castle, battling with the garrison of Asien Korps troops. After this, they discover the gold collections and long range V2 missiles, but get captured by Hershing. During a meeting, Hershing tells Reznov he intends to fit the V2 missiles with uranium and fire at American and Russian cities to keep them at bay as he carves Manchuria out as a base for the Germans and Japanese to use to retake their former empires. However, Reznov is rescued by defecting German soldier Erich Schifler, though Hershing takes Vylkalev hostage. In the cataclysmic pursuit, Reznov helps secure the uranium before the Germans can leave with it, then he goes to rescue Vylkalev from Hershing, finding them in a tower. Reznov fights Hershing in a fierce battle, and though the fight appears dire, with help from Vylkalev, Reznov finally manages to kill Hershing. However, before they leave, suddenly Vylkalev betrays Reznov, shooting and wounding him, with Vylkalev revealing his secret grudge against Reznov for accidentally killing his men in Stalingrad. Vylkalev then takes the uranium and leaves Reznov to die in the burning castle. As he awaits his death, luckily, Reznov is rescued by Li-Jin's right hand, Mei Lin and the Soviet scout dog, Mischa. After Reznov heals in Mei Lin's village, he takes her and Mischa to Japan to escape the Communists in China, then Reznov defects to the United States Marine Corps and fights in Korea, with help from Miller, who is now a Sergeant, and Corporal Erik Polinsky. In the battle for Chosin Reservoir, with Reznov and Polinsky, Miller fights to defend the hill by fighting off Chinese assaults, then they keep fighting to seize and defend a nearby village. After serving in Korea, Reznov gets help to rescue his family, but once he arrives at his former home in Stalingrad, he finds that Vylkalev had his wife and daughters, as well as Dimitri himself, murdered. Afterwards, Reznov returns to Mei Lin and marries her, then they settle down in Hawaii. After remaining happily married for many years, Mei Lin dies of illness, leaving Reznov alone. Seeing nothing else left, Reznov ventures to Afghanistan to fight for the Mujahideen, and as he fights there, he partners with SAS operative John Price. In a battle for Khost, with Reznov, Price assaults Soviets convoys and defenses while fighting to defend Mujahideen positions. Price and Reznov then assault Khost itself, but while they are fighting in the city, Vylkalev appears and attacks. Price is routed and captured by Vylkalev and taken to his base just outside the city, while Reznov secretly follows after them. At his base, Vylkalev reveals his plans to use an ICMB fitted with Hershing's uranium to fire on Berlin and start a nuclear war. However, Reznov appears and confronts Vylkalev, causing a heated argument between the two. Chaos ensues as Vylkalev activates the launch of unfitted ICMBs, and this leads to Price racing to set a charge on the launching missile while Reznov fights Vylkalev. As Reznov and Vylkalev wound each other, Price completes his job and moves to take the uranium missile out on a truck, taking Reznov out with him as the unfitted missiles go off, destroying the base and killing Vylkalev. While in the Afghan desert, the fatally wounded Reznov speaks his last words to Price and then Reznov finally dies. Price buries Reznov and then continues taking the missile to Pakistan. Co-op campaign Returning from World at War is the co-op campaign, in which the player can play the campaign with other players on split screen and/or online, and either cooperatively, or competitively. In cooperative campaign, the players play alongside each other, work together to complete the missions and battle enemies. They all need to keep the the other players from dying, but the mode has the additional benefit of extra support that comes from extra players. In competitive co-op, players still need to keep each other alive and achieve objectives, but the players compete for the highest score, either by killing enemies or completing objectives and/or challenges. In addition, both feature challenges which can be completed for experience points for multiplayer to help improve the player's rank. Both co-op modes feature much more numerous enemies to face the players, to compensate for the extra players. Missions * M1 - Line in the Sand - (Tunisia, North Africa, 1942) ** Player: Cpl. Heinrich Schifler, 21st Panzer Division ** Objective: Fight to defend German lines and positions from British assaults, then keep fighting to eliminate British positions in the desert. After this, help assault the town of Khirsijine, and fight to seize and hold the town. ** Starting Weapons: Thompson (Round Drum), FG-42 * M2 - Bloody Tarawa - (Tarawa Atoll, Gilbert Islands, 1943) ** Player: Pvt. Edric Henderson, 2nd Marine Division ** Objective: Assault the Japanese beach defenses on Tarawa, then keep fighting to eliminate Japanese positions and the garrison before moving to take the headquarters. ** Starting Weapons: M1 Garand, Thompson * M3 - Strike at Kharkov - (Kharkov, Russia, 1943)(Stalingrad, Russia, 1942) ** Player: Sgt. Viktor Reznov, 270th Rifle Division ** Objective: Assault the German perimeter defenses in the outskirts of Kharkov, then keep fighting into the city to seize and hold Kharkov itself. ** Starting Weapons: (Kharkov) PPSH-41, SVT-40 (Stalingrad) Mosin (Scope), PPSH-41 * M4 - Spite in Victory - (Kharkov, Russia, 1943) ** Player: Sgt. Viktor Reznov, 270th Rifle Division ** Objective: Defend Russian lines and positions in Kharkov from German counter assaults, then escape from Kharkov and Hershing's men. ** Starting Weapons: PPSH-41, DP 28 * M5 - Stepping Stone - (Saipian Island, Marianas, 1944) ** Player: Pvt. Edric Henderson, 2nd Marine Division ** Objective: Assault and fight the Japanese perimeter defensive lines on Saipian, then keep fighting inland to eliminate Japanese defenses and positions. ** Starting Weapons: BAR, Thompson * M6 - Kill 'em, Burn 'em - (Saipian Island, Marianas, 1944) ** Player: Pvt. Edric Henderson, 2nd Marine Division ** Objective: Fight to defend US Marine lines on Saipian by fighting off Japanese assaults, then keep fighting inland to eliminate Japanese defenses, positions and lines and seize the supply holds. ** Starting Weapons: BAR, Thompson * M7 - Ruthless Compassion - (Saipian Island, Marianas, 1944) ** Player: Pvt. Edric Henderson, 2nd Marine Division ** Objective: Defend the village on Saipian and fight off the Japanese assaults. ** Starting Weapons: Thompson (Round Drum), M1 Carbine * M8 - Steel Tigers - (Kursk, Russia, 1943) ** Player: Sgt. Viktor Reznov, 270th Rifle Division ** Objective: Fight to defend the Russian lines near Kursk and fight off German assaults, then keep fighting to eliminate German defenses, assault the enemy camp and seize and hold the villages. ** Starting Weapons: PPSH-41, DP 28 * M9 - Keep Enemies Closer - (Kursk, Russia, 1943) ** Player: Sgt. Viktor Reznov, 270th Rifle Division ** Objective: Assault German positions and a village near Kursk and then infiltrate Hershing's camp in disguise to gain information, then escape and defend a Russian line. ** Starting Weapons: PPSH-41, SVT-40 * M10 - Final Push - (Kursk, Russia, 1943) ** Player: Sgt. Viktor Reznov, 270th Rifle Division ** Objective: Assault and battle the German defensive lines and seize the supply holds near Kursk, then keep fighting to seize the town, and then, strike Leischer's train. ** Starting Weapons: PPSH-41, DP 28 * M11 - Terrible Trouble in Tinian Town - (Tinian Island, Marianas, 1944) ** Player: Pvt. Edric Henderson, 2nd Marine Division ** Objective: Fight past Japanese positions and lines on Tinian to raid Tinian Town, then make your way back to defend US Marine lines from Japanese assaults, then keep fighting to eliminate Japanese positions ans strike a headquarters. ** Starting Weapons: M1 Garand, Thompson * M12 - Hero's End - (Tinian Island, Marianas, 1944) ** Player: Pvt. Edric Henderson, 2nd Marine Division ** Objective: Fight to defend US Marine lines on Tinian by fighting off Japanese assaults, then make your way up a hill to assault Japanese positions at a ridge, then keep fighting at the ridge to destroy artillery. ** Starting Weapons: Thompson (Round Drum), M1 Carbine * M13 - Reds Revisit - (Manchuria, China, 1945) ** Player: Cpt. Viktor Reznov, 2nd Red Banner Army ** Objective: Lead Russian forces to assault Japanese positions in Manchuria, fend off Japanese forces fighting nearby Chinese forces, then keep fighting to help the Chinese forces fighting and assaulting Japanese defensive lines and positions. ** Starting Weapons: PPSH-41, DP 28 * M14 - My Way - (Manchuria, China, 1945) ** Player: Cpt. Viktor Reznov, 2nd Red Banner Army ** Objective: Fight to eliminate Japanese defenses in Manchuria, and then help assault the city of Hailar, then keep fighting to seize and defend the city. ** Starting Weapons: PPSH-41, DP 28 * M15 - Setting the Sun - (Manchuria, China, 1945) ** Player: Cpt. Viktor Reznov, 2nd Red Banner Army ** Objective: Fight to help Chinese forces fighting to eliminate Japanese defensive lines and seize villages, then lead Russian forces in fighting to eliminate German and Japanese defensive lines and positions, fight to seize German and Japanese held villages and then find and confront Shirasaki. ** Starting Weapons: PPSH-41, DP 28 * M16 - Victorious Vengeance - (Manchuria, China, 1945) ** Player: Cpt. Viktor Reznov, 2nd Red Banner Army ** Objective: Lead Russian forces to assault German defenses in Manchuria, then assault Hershing's castle to dismantle his uranium missile program. After this, confront Hershing. ** Starting Weapons: M1 Garand, SVT-40 * M17 - East and West - (Changjin, Korea, 1950) ** Player: Sgt. Chris Miller, 1st Marine Division ** Objective: Fight to defend the hill near Changjin by fighting off Chinese assaults, then fight to seize and defend a nearby village from Chinese forces. ** Starting Weapons: Thompson, PPSH-41 * M18 - Passing the Torch - (Khost, Afghanistan, 1986) ** Player: Lt. John Price, Mujahideen ** Objective: Defend Mujahideen defenses in near Khost, eliminate Soviet positions, convoys and defenses in the desert, then assault the city of Khost. After this, confront Vylkalev. ** Starting Weapons: AK-74 (Scope), RPD Characters Red Army * Viktor Reznov * Dimitri Petrenko * Mikhail Vylkalev * Kiril Chernov * Yuri Kamarov * Chishikov * Kilikov * Grishenkov * Tanya Makarova * Mischa United States Marine Corps * Chris Miller * Edric Henderson * Tom Sullivan * Henry Lindner * Erik Polinsky * John Roebuck * Hinsin * Mitchell * Harris * Gibson * Fisher * Hill * Griffith * Richie * Simmons * Riviera * Smith * McKinley * Shielding * Tanaka * Johnson Wehrmacht/Waffen SS * Karl von Hershing * Heinrich Schifler * Hans Kiefel * Reinifer * Lesicher * Wilhelm Eibenwitz Imperial Japanese Army * Hiroshi Shirasaki * Misuki National Revolutionary Army * Chen Li-Jin * Mei Lin British Army * Jack Price Mujahideen * John Price * Hihmed Factions Friendly * Red Army ** (270th Rifle Division) ** (62nd Rifle Division) ** (2nd Red Banner Army) * United States Marine Corps ** (2nd Marine Division) ** (1st Marine Division) * German Afrika Korps ** (21st Panzer Division) * Chinese National Revolutionary Army ** (Chen's Wolves) * Mujahideen * Special Air Service Enemy * German Asien Korps * Wehrmacht * Waffen SS * Imperial Japanese Army * Imperial Japanese Navy * Luftwaffe * British Army * Chinese People's Liberation Army * Soviet Armed Forces Game play The game is a first person shooter in which players, assuming the roles of infantry soldiers, use and fire guns to battle enemies, while also utilizing melee attacks with a knife. While adding some tactical elements, the game is mostly action and adventure oriented, as Call of Duty games are known for. The health system is a rechargeable system, as it was since Call of Duty 2, in which the player's health will automatically recharge when not taking fire. The campaign also commonly features resupply crates, where the player can restock their ammunition and supplies to absolute full count, as well as replenish used ammunition currently in the magazine. In addition to create-a-class, while players can set up their weapons and perks for individual classes, players can also create a soldier for that class as well, where players can change the soldier's appearance and traits. In multiplayer, players can also create and join squads, and multiplayer objectives are now commonly emphasizing teamwork to complete objectives. Multiplayer Maps Red Army vs Wehrmacht * Collapse * Counterattack * District * Defensive Lines * Eruption * Forests * Hard Liner * Kharkov * Red Land * Repulse * Ruthless * Scorched Earth * Stalemate * Strafed * Suburbs * Vengeance US Marines vs Imperial Army * Ambush * Charge * Coral Beach * Fields * Hail Fire * Intensity * Island Fury * Jungle City * Marauder * Kamikaze * Skirmish * Saipian * Tree Valley * Trenches * Tropical Tigers * Village Afrika Korps vs Desert Rats * Immense Sun * Khirsijine * Lightning Desert * Sand Lines * Scorching Town Nationalist Army vs Imperial Army * China Ville * Dragon Ridge * Hailar * Hillsides * Invasion Perks Perks * Set 1 – ** Special Grenades x 3 ** Satchel Charge x 2 ** M1A9 Bazooka x 2 ** Bomb Squad ** Bouncing Betty x 2 ** Bandolier ** Primary Grenades x 2 ** M2 Flamethrower * Set 2 – ** Stopping Power ** Fireworks ** Flak Jacket ** Gas Mask ** Juggernaut ** Camouflage ** Overkill ** Sleight of Hand ** Shades ** Double Tap ** Overkill * Set 3 – ** Deep Impact ** Extreme Conditioning ** Steady Aim ** Toss Back ** Second Chance ** Martyrdom ** Fireproof ** Dead Silence ** Iron Lungs ** Reconnaissance * Vehicle – ** Water Cooler ** Greased Bearings ** Ordnance Training ** Lead Foot ** Coaxial Machine Gun Kill Streaks * 3 – Recon Plane * 4 – Supply Drop * 5 – Artillery * 6 – Kamikaze * 7 – Dog Attack * 8 – Katyusha Rockets * 9 – B-17 Flying Fortress * 10 – Air Strike Game Types * Free-for-All * Team Deathmatch * War * Ground War * Tank War * Air War * King of the Hill * Capture the Flag * Domination * Sabotage * Search and Destroy * Headquarters * Team Survival * Team Tactical * Squad Deathmatch * Veteran * Boot Camp 'Weapons' Rifles * SVT-40 * Karabin Gewehr * M1 Garand * M1A1 Carbine * Dragunov SVD (SP) Submachine Guns * PPSH-41 * MP-40 * Thompson * Type 100 * MP-35 * PPS-43 * AK-74u (SP) Assault Rifles * DP-28 * BAR * SIG KE7 * FG-42 * STG-44 * Type 99 * MG-34 * Vz. 26 * Bren * AK-74 (SP) * RPD (SP) * Galil (SP) Bolt-Action Rifles * Mosin * Kar 98k * Springfield * Arisaka * Vz. 24 * Lee-Enfield * PTRS-41 Machine Guns * MG-42 * M1941 Johnson * M19 Maxim * M2 * Type 92 Sidearms * Tokarev TT-33 * Walther P38 * M1911 * Nambu * Webley * Model 27 * Luger P08 * Makarov (SP) Shotguns * M1897 Trench Gun * Double-Barrel Shotgun Launchers * M9A1 Bazooka * Panzershreck * Panzerfaust * RPG-7 (SP) * FIM-92 Stinger (SP) Grenades * Mk 2 * RGD-33 * Stielhandgranate * Kiska * Mill's * N' 74 ST * Molotov Cocktail * Smoke * Tabun * Flare Equipment * Satchel Charge * Bouncing Betty * Binoculars * Thermite Flamethrowers * M2 Flamethrower * Flammenwerfer 41 * ROKS Flamethrower Knives * Knife * Bowie Knife * Katana * Machete * SS Sword * Pulwar Sword (SP) Attachments * Sights – ** Aperture Sight ** Telescopic Sight ** Sniper Scope * Barrel – ** Suppressor ** Flash Hider ** Sawed Off * Under Barrel – ** Rifle Grenade ** Bayonet ** Grip ** Bipod * Mod – ** Extended Magazines Miscellaneous * Mortar * Flak 88 * Triple 25 * Flakvierling * Syrette * 20mm Gun 'Vehicles' Tanks * Russian – ** T-34 ** T-72 (SP) * German – ** Panzer IV ** Tiger I ** Tiger II ** Panther * American – ** M4 Sherman ** Landing Vehicle Tracked ** Flame Tank ** M26 Pershing (SP) * Japanese – ** Type 97 Chi Ha * British – ** Crusader Air Craft * Russian – ** Lavochkin La-5 ** Ilyushin Il-2 ** Mi 24 (SP) * German – ** Messerschmidt BF-9 ** Stuka ** Focke-Wulf Fw 90 * American – ** P51 Mustang ** F4u Corsair ** B-17 Flying fortress * Japanese – ** A6M Zero ** A6M2-N * British – ** Spitfire Water Craft * American – ** Landing Craft Infantry ** Fletcher-Class Destroyer Ground Vehicles * Russian – ** Gaz-67B ** Katyusha Rocket Launcher ** ZIS-6 * German – ** Horch 1a ** Opel Blitz ** Sd.skf 251 * American – ** Willy's Jeep ** GMC CCKW ** M8 Greyhound * Japanese – ** Type 95 Scout Car ** Model 94 Isuzu Truck Secondary Modes Survival Iron Wolf sees the return of survival mode from World at War. Survival can be played alone, split screen and online with up to four players. Same as in World at War, players work to survive waves of countless Axis troops, either German or Japanese, depending on the map. Players obtain and upgrade weapons, unlock new areas and obtain power ups to help defend themselves from the increasing and deadlier waves of enemies, even calling in fire teams of friendly bots to help them. There are two modes in survival; default, in which the player, or players, complete a certain set and the game ends, or classic, in which the player, or players, defend themselves from endless waves of enemies until they are finally overrun. As the survival match goes on, the waves of enemies become more numerous and increasingly difficult. Battlefield Iron Wolf also features a brand new game mode called Battlefield. In this mode, which can be played solo or up to eight players online, players engage in an episodic open world, sandbox, action adventure first person shooter style of game. In Battlefield mode, players, either solo or with other players, lead squads of soldiers on a very large map, fighting against enemy forces sprawled across the map. Here, the player must lead their forces and fight in battles with enemies to eventually gain control of the map. While on the map, the player must complete numerous primary objectives, which are set in an episodic fashion, which the player can complete at their will, while also doing side tasks. All the while, the player and his friendly forces will consistently be fighting in fierce battles against enemy forces, and the player can fight enemies at their will. This includes fighting off ambushes, making ambushes and raids, defending lines and positions, fighting to seize villages, assaulting enemy defenses, infantry, positions, camps, convoys, etc. In addition, there will be numerous camps sprawled around the map that will spawn enemy infantry and vehicles. Most of these camps will be enemy held, while a few will be friendly. The player can either destroy enemy camps or capture them, and if the enemy camp is captured, then it will be turned into a friendly camp. Players can lead up to five squads of 9 men at a time, and will increase into ten squads if the player has an officer's rank, and can lead them to assault enemy points or defend friendly points. The player can also order the building of defenses, such as trenches and machine gun nests. There are a total of three maps, Russia, Middle East and India and features three playable factions; the Americans and Russians on the Allies side and the Germans on the Axis side, with the two sides fighting each other on the maps. The German will fight in all three maps, while the Russians will fight in Russia and the Middle East, while the Americans will fight in the Middle East and India. In the India map, there is additional factions featured as enemies, such as while playing as the Americans the player will fight Japanese enemies, likewise when playing as the Germans, the player will fight both British and Communist Chinese enemies. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Category:Games